


If You

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, holy shit i cant believe i made this, its.... a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whether it’s a mistake or intention, who cares?I already fell in love with you





	If You

“Don’t hate me.”

“What? Why would I? Why would I hate you?”

Sungwoon held in a breath as he looked up at Jisung, feeling guilty about what he did.

“Uh… I kind of, played a prank on Daniel and he didn’t take it well… he’s freaking out over what I did! I swear it was just a joke!” The younger said, in his own defence, which obviously didn’t help since Jisung still had no idea what happened.

“Calm down… tell me. What did you do to him?”

“I put hair dye in his shampoo bottle and now he has purple hair… I didn’t know it was going to happen! It was brown hair dye!”

“You did what?” Jisung exclaimed, his eyes wide and his tone loud.

“You’re getting mad at me! I told you! You’d hate me if I told you!”

“I don’t hate you, take it easy… just, why would you think that’s a good idea?”

Sungwoon pouted, his expression looking like that of a kicked puppy and just as he was about to answer Daniel barged in.

“Jisung hyung! Look at what he did to me! What should I do… how do I tell our manager?!”

Daniel looked pitiful like that, Jisung was pretty sure that was the ugliest shade of purple he’d ever seen. The older was surprised that Daniel didn’t start a fight with Sungwoon, maybe because this time he actually looked sorry for what he did unlike other times when he pulled pranks on the innocent members.

Jisung sighed.

“For now you can wear a cap or something, we’re on break so it shouldn’t be that hard to hide it from the fans, I’ll tell the manager about it later.”

He noticed Sungwoon slowly but surely backing away to escape from the only door their shared bedroom had and he sends Daniel a look before the shortest one of the three can go any further. Daniel scurries to the door and closes it thus making Sungwoon groan.

“And you! You’re not going anywhere till we figure out a punishment for you.”

“Please, don’t do this! It was just an innocent joke.”

“An innocent joke? Look at Daniel, he looks horrible!”

Daniel opened his mouth to defend himself but nothing came out so he just nodded naively.

Jisung took a step in Sungwoon’s direction and the younger one, swallowed hard. He was giving him a look that could only be seen rarely. When he’s either really mad, eager for something or both.

“What do you say, huh Daniel? How should we punish him?”

Daniel smirked, he knew what Jisung’s intentions were and Sungwoon didn’t seem to oppose them since he was getting redder by the second. Daniel walked over to where the other two were and cornered Sungwoon against the wall.

“Hmm, how about tying him up and teasing him for hours on end?”

“Eyy, you’re being too nice.”

Sungwoon whined as he heard the younger’s suggestion, he was not getting out of this one without a painful erection, that’s for sure.

Jisung and Daniel simultaneously let out a small laugh after hearing Sungwoon whining.

“You’re already making sounds and we haven’t even touched you yet.”

Jisung got closer to Sungwoon, just enough so that he can feel the other breathe on his neck. He made Sungwoon lean his chin up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes and he winked at the frustrated boy trapped between the wall and his body. Sungwoon bit his own lips expectantly as he looked up at Jisung with a blush on his face.

The oldest one turned around instead and beckoned Daniel over which the other didn’t even question and meekly obeyed. He laid his arms on the younger one’s shoulders and leaned in slowly. Their lips collided. Daniel followed Jisung’s lips as hands fly to tangle themselves into his hair. Daniel ran his hands down Jisung’s back, laying his hands on the small of his back and pulled him closer by the waist, holding him tight against his body. Daniel lets out a satisfied groan as Jisung gripped tightly at a fistful of hair.

That is kind of, no not kind of, _definitely_ the hottest thing Sungwoon has ever witnessed with his own eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so..... this happened . aaaa anyways kudos and comments r truly appreciated!!  
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
